


Light of the Moon

by Eclipsian_Maiden



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Princess Serenity not starting as a senshi, Silver Millennium never fell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsian_Maiden/pseuds/Eclipsian_Maiden
Summary: how different would things be if Metalia had been sealed before she could destroy the Moon kingdom. What difference would it have made if the Shitenou had been on the moon with Endymion to warn them? What would have happened if the Crystal answered the call of the princess to protect her people from this evil? This is a retelling of Sailor Moon where what if she wasn't a normal Senshi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi all this is a story that is running around in my head. This is my big what if story. The silver Millennium never fell. Earth Joined the alliance after a sacrifice that would send the princess to be reborn. So sit back and enjoy as we find out what happened to the light of the Moon.

The museum was crowded with the Moonlight Festival starting that night. Usagi smiled as she looked at the artifacts from the battle of the light. She admired the sword that sat there in the case it gleamed in the light it's Crystal blade sharper than steel. She began to sketch a picture of it for her class assignment. She had to research something about the light and present it to the class. She was about done when she felt a chill run down her spine. She looked up and around at the people milling around. She frowned as she closed her notebook and slipped it back into her bag. She stood up from the semi crouch she had done to have a work space out of her lap. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. She saw a little girl running towards the painting of the final fight done by the guardian of Neptune. She let her eyes scan once more before she heard screams as a monster appeared. 

Usagi froze as she saw this grotesque figure grabbing up people and throwing them away . She saw it move towards the little girl who had fallen in the chaos that ensued. She dropped her bag and ran to the child. She shielded the girl as the monsters claws came down. She screamed as she arched her back to keep the claws from digging in. She looked at the girl and told her “run!”.

Usagi heard the monster chuckle as she felt a burning in her palm. She was in pain as she knelt there. She didn't understand as her body moved on it's own striking out. She felt a flash of a soothing sensation as she then knelt there clad in armor and holding the blade of the light. She blinked as she saw the monster scream and turn to dust. She stood as everything hit at once. She could hear the alarm blaring and people crying. She dropped the sword as she looked around. She saw the girl in her mother's arms. She spotted her bag and she rushed to grab it then ran out. As she ran she felt the rush of energy fade away. 

As usagi ran four fuku clad females arrived on scene. “Mercury get some readings quick,” said Venus as she looked at the people who were slow getting back to their feet. How had a youma gotten into the museum was the question she wanted to answer. 

“Jupiter I hope you have some sugar cookies in your pocket these people are going to need it.” Venus commented as she saw Mars walking over to the displays checking them. She sighed as she saw the pile of dust then gasped as she saw the sword laying there. 

All the senshi focused on what their leader had gasped at and their eyes went wide as they saw the blade of the light laying beside the pile of dust. “Mercury get the video feed we need to see what happened!”Venus ordered as she went and carefully picked the blade up. It felt warm to the touch still from its use. She was glad for the gloves their uniform afforded them. 

She knew the queen would need to be informed but before she could turn to place it away it vanished from her grasp. Wide eyed she looked at Mercury who nodded. “It vanished with the energy signal I had detected. I couldn't pinpoint it before it vanished.” Mercury said as she tapped away on her mini computer. 

“ We will have to let the queen know” Venus said as she paused and saw the little girl still with her mother. She walked over to check on them.

“But mommy she was a fighting angel, she protected me when I fell,” she heard the girl say as her mother shook her head. “I need you safe and after we can leave we will have a long talk about running off,” Venus tilted her head as she finally approched the two. 

“Excuse me, but I wanted to ask did either of you get a look at either the youma or the person who fought it?” Venus inquired as she knelt down to their level. 

The mother was shocked and bowed her head. “I am sor…” the mother started to say but the little girl pipped up “it was ugly and had long claws it tried to cut the angels back up with, but the angel revealed her armor and turned it to dust in a flash of light, she saved me” she said nodding 

The mother seemed tired as she shook her head. “ Please forgive my child her imagination,” the mother began.

“But madam your daughter is partially right,” Mercury interjected as she approched as well. “She was saved by a young woman in armor from a youma with claws,” the mother paled and hugged her child tight. “Thank you for letting me know, I had been knocked out when she came back to me, please tell the warrior thank you for saving my baby,” she said as she kissed the top of her child's head. 

Mercury and Venus nodded as they stood. They had to find the warrior first. When the police took over getting statements the senshi took their leave of the scene. Heading back to the palace.

Usagi stumbled but when she looked up she was on her street. She could feel scrapes across her back and she winced as she made her way home. She didn't understand what happened to her but she was glad she made it back safe. She opened the door and smiled as her mother greeted her with a small plate of cookies and a glass of milk. 

“Happy birthday Usagi,” her mother said “how was the exhibit?” 

Usagi took a cookie and smiled trying to hide that she was lying. “It was good I left after I finished my sketch” she said biting into the cookie and taking the plate and milk towards the stairs. “I am going to take a nap after I eat this okay mom,” usagi said as she started up the stairs. She didn’t want her mother to find out about the attack but she had a feeling it would be on the news.

“Alright honey just be ready for tonight,” she called after usagi. Once in her room usagi sighed against the door and looked at the plate before her and nodded. She had the festival start and her birthday celebration. She smiled she was finally 16 and she felt her life was spinning out of control.

Venus stood there her hands clasped behind her back. She had told the senshi to work on preparations for the opening ceremony tonight. So she stood there waiting to give her report to the Queen. She wanted to say that everything would be alright but she was not sure how to tell the Queen that her daughter was reborn now and it was possible in danger. She took a moment as she saw the Queen Serenity set aside her work and look up at her.

“Commander Venus, what news do you bring?” she asked in the gentle voice that Venus had learned over the years. 

“Your Majesty, the museum was attacked by a Youma but it had been turned to Moondust prior to us arriving. As we took stock of the scene it was found that the sword of Serenity was out beside the dust pile. It was warm to the touch and vanished not long after it was found.” Venus paused as she saw the Queen’s reaction. 

She saw the lines of worry on her face and the question that burned in her eyes. Where was the new incarnation of Serenity. As the question was held Venus continued. “Mercury tried to trace the new signature of energy that seemed to be fleeing but it faded away when the sword vanished. We believe that the signature was that of the new Serenity. We were not able to track it down yet but we will keep an alert for it should it appear again, No one was hurt and only light energy draining was seen but all civilians were checked out and given a clean bill of health by the hospital,” Venus said as she stood there watching the Queen.

“Thank you Commander, It is good to hear that the civilians were safe, It is troublesome that we could not find our dear Serenity yet but it will come in time, Try to protect her if you can find her should there be other attacks but with her return it can only mean that Metelia is returning from the sealed state she was placed into. Times might become more dangerous but we must believe in Serenity and her promise, Go help the others prepare for tonight, We can still try to find her before her power begins to draw the enemy to her,” the Queen said as she dismissed Venus. 

With a bow Venus turned and left. She was glad that everything was reported but she could see the strain of time on the Queen’s face. She knew that until Serenity returned back to the palace the Queen would find it hard to rest easy. Venus sighed, they all missed the bright laughter of Serenity and the brilliance of her heart. She knew that the person missing it most was Endymion, he had been prepared to fight to protect the moon when Serenity took it upon herself to save them all. She had not wanted to lose anyone but in doing so they had all lost her in their lives. They had been granted youth and immortality to await her return so that she would not be alone but time had its own toll for them. 

Venus arrived at the preparations for the opening ceremony. She was swarmed by the other inner guard. 

“How did it go? are we okay? Do we need to do anything else about the energy signature?” the three inner guards asked in rapid succession. Venus smiled at the girls she called her sisters. 

“We are fine, the meeting went well, we have to keep an eye out for the energy signature and try to protect it when we can. Her Majesty wants us to be prepared for tonight and to find Serenity,” she said smiling at them. Venus worried about the stress that this waiting for Serenity to be reborn had placed upon the elder Queen. 

“Well the Stage is ready for the procession before the crystal, The outers designed it so that there was a barrier between the crystal and the crowd and only the girl that was being tested could be in close proximity to the crystal but unless the crystal is on the pedestal they cannot leave the area unless they are of the royal bloodline,” said Mercury as she showed them a model of the stage. 

“Wow the outers have out done themselves this year,” said Venus as she took a moment to think about what they needed to still set up. The staging area for the girls to wait in before being allowed to walk across to see if they were the reincarnation of Serenity and the podium for the speech to be given to start the Moonlight Festival.

Venus sighed. “We better get in gear we still have a long way to go to be ready for tonight, we need to have the podium set up, the chair for the Queen and the staging area for the potential girls,” she said as the others nodded and smiled at Venus they would have purpose other than staying at the palace waiting and doing patrols nightly to keep the civilians safe.

Venus saw the Shitenou working along side Endymion and smiled they were working on a small arena to have a competition to crown the prince of the festival, they would get to stand with the royals at the closing ceremony and be prince for a day. It was to counter with the Moonlight Maiden, that was crowned as the girl born on the eve of the start of the festival. If no girl came forth then it went to the next day and so forth until they had a young girl to be the festival maiden. 

Venus smiled they had a high chance of finding their light once more but it would only herald a fight with darkness once again. Shaking herself out of her thoughts Venus put herself into her work and with the inner guard got their part of the ceremony set up done. Now they just had to wait for the festival to begin.


	2. Fight at the Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the Festival of Moonlight

Usagi woke up from her nap and stretched as she took note of the time. It was just starting to be evening. She smiled at least she had not over slept. She looked at the closet across the room from her and sighed now the task of finding something worthy of wearing tonight. It was the night everyone dressed their best as the Royals were going to be there in force. She smiled as she thought about the dress she had always drawn. It would look elegant and graceful if she could ever get it made. Shaking her head she stood up and began to pad across the floor. 

She paused as she took in her room. There was something different about it she thought as she scanned for anything that was different. At first she overlooked the box that was nestled upon her desk but when her mind caught up to what she was seeing she jumped and smiled as she descended upon the box. She carefully looked it over to make sure it was not from her brother, Shingo. She smiled as she noticed a note. She quickly read over it and nearly sqwealed. 

Careful, Usagi opened the box and pulled back the tissue paper. She gasped at the contents before her. It was a fine dress in a delicate shade of lavender. As she lifted it out of the box she could see the love that was put into the dress. It was a collection of layers of the skirts but light weight despite the layers. She held it against herself and looked in the mirror. Her mother was amazing at her job, She had not even seen a glimpse of this in her shop or sketches at all. She loved the silky feel of the fabric against her skin as she held it but it was the detailing that took her breath away. Tiny yellow beads and crystals lined the top. She was so proud of her mother’s work that she carefully laid the dress on the bed as she saw what else was in the box.

She pulled out a pair of ankle boots that had been treated to be a beautiful soft tawny color and felt like the softest leather she had ever felt. She knew it was due to the well worn look that her normal outing boots had that prompted the need for new ones. She smiled at the care that had been placed in them from her father. Each boot had gentle embossing of stars and moons. She hugged them to her and set them aside as well. She saw one more item in the box and did not think much about it being just a festive purse until she lifted it. 

Carefully looking inside she saw a delicate pale yellow bracelet and necklace inside with a note. Naru had slipped in the bracelet and necklace set she had been admiring the last three months. She teared up a bit as she carefully placed them to the side. She was ever so grateful for her family and best friend. She carefully began to gather the items up she needed and got ready for the festival with her new outfit.

Once she was done she had her hair pulled back with just a gentle braid crowning her head as the rest of her hair flowed freely. She knew it only reached about three fourths of the way down her back but she was glad for it covering her shoulders a bit more. She looked at herself in the mirror before she smiled and went downstairs. She saw her family and Naru waiting. 

“You look like a princess Usagi,” said Naru as her family was stunned. 

A blush tinted her cheeks as she ducked her head slightly. “Thank you Naru, Thank you all for making this an amazing birthday,” she said as she went and hugged everyone even her brother who had probably been the one to put the box in her room while she slept.

“We don’t want to be late so let us get the Festival maiden to the festive grounds,” said Usagi’s father as he smiled offering her his arm. 

Usagi nodded and smiled as she took his arm and was lead away.

The trip was not that long and when they finally arrived Usagi noticed another friend of hers.

“Hotaru!” Usagi called out and saw her friend look surprised as she took in her appearance. 

“Usagi you look amazing,” said Hotaru as she smiled standing there in a simple black dress that had long sleeves and hit her at the knees. She had a high collar that covered her throat but just accented how delicate she was as it had accents of a rich purple embroidered throughout in small patterns like cherry blossoms or fireflies. Usagi hugged Hotaru as she couldn’t contain her excitement. 

“This is the year Hotaru, I could be chosen as the Festival Maiden, I feel so excited,” usagi said as she linked arms with Hotaru. 

“I wish you luck Usa-chan, I can’t wait to see what’s in store after the opening Ceremony, what i heard going around is that the Queen is testing the young women of the area this year, to see if there is the reborn Light among us,” she said looking up at Usagi.

“Really, the Royals are going to be here for the duration of the Festival?” Usagi asked as she tilted her head her hair spilling over her shoulder slightly. She saw Hotaru nod as she blinked and smiled.

“Well maybe we will finally get to see them, They say that they all still look no older than 19 or so even though they are much older than that,” said Usagi as she smiled and giggled a bit. 

“We should get to the line if we want to be tested quick,” said Hotaru as Naru came up to the pair 

“Hello Hotaru, Usagi your parents wanted to know if you were going to be trying your hand at any of the games or events after the Ceremony,” Naru said as she looked at the pair. 

“Oh, I should go put my name in for the Festival Maiden competition, also I should have a bit of fun before I stand in line to test my chance of being the Light Reborn,” Usagi said as she smiled and began to walk with her two friends. 

It was crowded as they made their way to the opening Ceremony area. Usagi stood between her two friends as they chatted she did not see a group of people stopping and ended up bumping into one of them solid as they were. She felt herself stumbling backwards barely keeping her footing.Llooking back up Usagi saw a what looked to be a young man dressed in silver and white standing there. She then saw a female beside him looking much his opposite dressed in black and gold. She saw that they were dressed in armor and had weapons along their hips. She felt her arms twitch as she took their posture in.

“Watch where you are going child, Wouldn’t want you to get hurt or someone to mistaken you for a rebel.” Said the white and silver male as his green eyes took her in. She felt the need to say something back when she saw the insignias upon their right shoulders and foreheads. Lunar Guards and she had almost made a fool of herself. 

“I am sorry for not watching Artie, I will be more careful,” Usagi said offhandedly as she turned and walked away with her friends to find somewhere safer and away from the front to hear the opening remarks.

What Usagi missed was the shocked looks upon the two Lunar Royal Guards. 

“Artemis I thought you said no one but the princess called you that,” Luna said as she looked at her husband.

“Luna, no one has ever called me that since the princess’ sacrifice, could she be the one?” he said knowing they could not find her in this group now that she had time to get away.

“I don’t know my Love, but I hope she comes to be tested, and Selene’s blessing she will,” said Luna as they kept the crowd back from the front of the stage.

As the crowd settled in waiting for the opening remarks backstage the Royals stood there. The Queen stood there her silvery lavender hair pulled back into her normal twin bun style with a diadem settled upon her forehead. Endymion stood there dressed in his Armor. He was not sure why he had agreed to speak when all he wanted to do was walk about unnoticed by the people. He took a deep breath, as he tried to think about what he really was trying to do, He missed his love but how long would it be before he met her again, how much older would he get before she was needed back in this world. He knew that if he saw her again that would mean trouble was coming back to their world. He didn’t want to lose her again if she came back but what would stop her from sacrificing herself to destroy their enemy again.

Shaking his head and trying to focus on the task at hand Endymion looked over at the Shitenou as they all stood beside their respective Senshi. He was happy for them but he knew they did not realize the sorrow he felt seeing all of them happy. He caught Minako’s eye and she gave him a small smile, he knew she could feel it and tried to change his mood to not drag her own mood down. 

The Moon was rising when the Ceremony began and Endymion stepped out to the podium. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Thank you for coming to celebrate the Moonlight Festival with us this year,” He said smiling at the crowd “This year we are excited to have a very honored guest with us, Her Majesty Queen Serenity herself. She will be overseeing the testing of the Light this year with the help of the Senshi.” he paused as the crowd grew excited and needed time to quiet down.

“That being said any maiden between the ages of 14 and 19 are welcome to try and see if they have the gifts of the Light, the stage will become the testing area after this ceremony so please give us one hour to get everything set up and then you may all take your turns,” he said then took a moment and finished with “Let all of us find enjoyment til festival’s end, We will find the festive Court within the first week and then have many enjoyable activities for all held throughout the duration, Please enjoy the Moonlight Festival and have a blessed night,” He bowed to them as they all clapped and exited the stage.

He needed to change so that he could wander around. He looked at Kunzite and the other Shitenou talking with the Senshi getting ready to help set up the stage for the testing area. He slipped back away to a quiet area and closed his eyes for a moment. He felt the thrum of life around him and smiled as the Earth gave him a glimpse of what he needed the Festive grounds. He saw the layout and smiled it was in a crescent shape. He was enjoying the feel of the Earth’s power and asked if it would allow him to hide his princely garb as the senshi would hide their fighting garb. With a small burst of power he then stood there in fine clothes that would just mark him as noble.

Checking over himself he smiled as he slipped from the backstage area and began to roam.

Usagi parted ways with Hotaru who said she was not ready to explore the full grounds yet and wanted to find a place in line that would not have her waiting all evening. Usagi hugged her and said she would see her later. She began to walk and chatting with Naru as they walked she smiled as they laughed and joked around. She was enjoying her evening when she felt something crawl across her spine. She turned as she looked around not sure what was going on but feeling something was not right. She had stopped so Naru called back to her asking if she was alright. 

“I am fine Naru, just thought i saw someone else i knew,” she said smiling as she bounced back after her friend. She saw the table to sign up for the chance to be the Festival Maiden. She walked up to one of the workers and carefully tucked her hair behind her ear as she leaned over and filled out the paper. She was careful about her writing as she filled in her name and birthdate. She smiled as she signed the bottom and handed it over. 

“Good luck Miss,” said the worker as they sealed the paper and placed it in with the others. “We should have a drawing tonight,” they said and Usagi nodded as she turned to leave again. She noticed that Naru was not standing there and began to search the crowd nearby for her friend. 

“Naru?” she called out as she looked but did not see the distinctive redhead. She felt the feeling of a chill running across her back once more and she paused near a side path. She looked back once more as she tried to find Naru. Not long after she looked back she heard screams erupt as she looked to the source she saw the struggling form of her best friend in the claws of a monster.

Usagi’s heart was pounding as she stepped back into the alley way and felt the soothing but hot energy consume her once more. She stood there dressed in armor. She moved as if to kneel and sprung forward. She felt the blade appear in her hand once more as she brought it around as she flipped over the clawed appendage that held her friend. Severing the claw turning it to dust her friend began to fall. She felt her eyes widen as she knew she had to change direction.

Her instincts knew she would need a miracle to be able to switch directions now. But as she thought that she felt her boots find solid purchase and she pushed off propelling herself towards her friend. She willed the sword away as her hands reached and drew her friend towards her. She flipped once more and landed cradling Naru. She saw she was unconcious and looked up at the people before her. 

“Get her to safety and get away from here,” she said as she laid Naru down. She turned back to the monster a fine anger seeping into her eyes at the fact that they had attacked someone she cared about. The sword came back to her hand in a moment and she jumped driving the sword through the monster. She felt the same soothing energy flood out from the blade as it turned the creature to dust. She felt herself hover a moment in the air before she landed kneeling as someone clapped behind her. 

“Well well, a new challenge this is a pleasant surprise,”said a voice that seemed to ooze sarcastic and annoyance. 

Usagi stood and looked back to find a man standing there dressed in a black and red version of the Shitenou’s uniform, It was a mockery of the Heavenly King’s that protected the prince. He had cold soulless Grey blue eyes framed by nearly black hair. She narrowed her eyes. 

“And who are you?” She asked as she stood there her weapon still in hand.

“Ah, but the question is truly who are you little one, I am Tanzanite of the Dark Kingdom, you are but a nuisance to us,” he said as he took in her appearance. 

“What are you is a very good question, You are not a Senshi from what I can see but you fight very instinctually,” he said as he walked a little closer his hands seeming to be empty but something kept Usagi on edge as she stood there. She wanted to step back not to let him any closer to herself but she didn’t want him to think she was scared of him either.

“My name is none of your business, “ Usagi said as she stood there. She saw him smirk and she drew her blade to a more ready position. “You stop right there,” she said glad her voice and hand were not trembling like she felt like she wanted to do.

“Oh but you will give me a name,” he said as she drew her sword up. He took notice that she was trying to act braver than she was truly. 

“I could make you beg if I wanted to little girl,” he said as he stood there not seeming to care that she had a blade right there. He smirked once more and made motions to move but seemed to be stopped in place, as a single Rose stabbed the ground before him. 

“Well it looks like you won’t have to tell me this meeting your name but I will get it,” he said as he jumped and shimmered from view.

Relaxing a breath she turned as she felt someone looking at her back. She turned and saw Midnight blue eyes staring at her. She wanted to tremble from exhaustion but she smiled sadly and jumped away, She heard people gasp as a gentle shower of moondust fell in her wake and she landed after the dust had stopped a bit away. She felt the power fade from her and her vision became spotted as she stood there against one of the booth.

Endymion had seen the warrior that the Senshi had been talking about and her ceruleon blue eyes had felt so familiar. He looked at the crowd as he stood there and saw how the dust that had been released seemed to restore each person it touched. He smiled they had a Warrior angel watching over them it seemed. He stayed and made sure each person woke and was fine. There was a redhead that had been saved by the warrior that seemed to be disoriented. 

“Usa-Chan?” she said as she looked for someone in the crowd. 

“Miss, calm down, you’re fine now and i am sure your friend is fine too, “ Endymion said as he moved closer since she was beginning to panic. 

He reached out and steadied the young woman. She looked back and gasped. “Of course your highness,” she said as she averted her eyes. 

Endymion inwardly sighed as he found himself on the receiving end of quite a number of people bowing. “Please I just wanted to enjoy the Festival like all of you please just rise and enjoy the festival,” he said as he looked at Naru.

“Why don’t we find your friend so that I can know you are in good hands in case you feel tired once more,” he said offering his arm to Naru.

“Of course your highness,” Naru said carefully taking his arm.

“Now where was the last place you saw your friend?” he asked smiling at the young redhead. 

“Over at the Festival Maiden tables, She was signing up,” she said as she looked at the crowd trusting the prince to keep them on a safe path. 

“Alright then let us start there,” he said leading the way back.

As Endymion was helping Naru, Kunzite and the Shitenou found that their prince was missing at the same moment that the Senshi noticed the sudden charge of energy. They all went on alert as Luna and Artemis took a more readied posture next to the Queen. Each Senshi knew that this new energy was wild and unpredictable but it also meant that there was an attack happening at the Festival. 

Venus nodded to the other inners as they stopped the stream of girls from approaching. Mercury had her computer out trying to find the energy source. She looked up and said “Tanzanite, he’s attacking but the power it seems is fighting against him,” she looked on the screen “It’s on the other side by the Festival Maiden area, He….he’s gone,” Mercury said confused. 

Venus looked to Mars and Jupiter worried at what that meant. “The energy source is gone too now, I don’t know if they were captured or just dusted another monster and left like last time,” Mercury said as she closed her computer but kept on her visor. 

“Shitenou, would you honor me in investigating the area that the Senshi have mentioned, I need to be sure that no one is hurt and they will not leave the area while the Crystal and I am vulnerable,” said Queen Serenity as she smiled to Kunzite.

“It would be our honor your Majesty,” Kunzite said as he bowed. This also would allow them to find Endymion. The four Knights bowed once more and moved to leave the stage. 

Neptune and Uranus looked at the Queen wondering what they would do if the fight had been closer, would they have had to pick between the innocence and their duty to the Lunar crown. 

Venus smiled and said to the restless girls “Sorry for the hold up we will be restarting the testing now,” with that Venus allowed Hotaru to approach the testing area. 

As the petite girl got into the chamber she felt something strange wash over her. She took a moment to look at the crystal and a flash of purple came from the crystal. It recognized the 8th Senshi, Saturn and the Outers seemed to become tense. As Hotaru stood there she looked at them not sure what to do but as her health was not the greatest she found herself in a coughing fit and ending up kneeling on the ground.

Neptune carefully approached the young girl and offered her a hand. The young girl took it and smiled up at her “Thank you, Lady Neptune,” she said as she was helped away from the crystal and to a place to sit and rest. They would have to take the child now as she was recognized as part of the Saturnian Royal line and carefully train her before her powers awakened. Neptune was worried that if Saturn awoke before the light was found then all hope would be lost at saving their kingdom from destruction.

Kunzite and the Shitenou arrived back towards the Festival Maiden area and saw Endymion helping a young woman get around. Frowning Kunzite walked closer and heard some of the conversation.

“She was signing up when i blacked out, I hope she’s alright and didn’t get hurt in all the fighting that happened after i blacked out,” the young woman said

“I am sure she is fine Miss, We will find her and then I have to get back to the testing grounds before they miss me,” Endymion said as they seemed to be looking for someone.

“That is a little late sir,” Kunzite said as he saw Endymion turn them a bit back as he spoke. 

“Well so it seems, I was just helping this young lady find her friend since she was part of the attack that was not to long ago,” he said informing Kunzite that she was a victim of the last attack and he was returning her to someone who would watch over her. 

“Maybe we can help find this young lady’s companion?” Nephrite asked as he smiled at the young lady and Endymion.

“That sounds lovely, She said she is wearing a lavender dress with gold beading and her hair is loose along her back with a braid around like a crown. She says that she is about her height or so,” Endymion said as the Shitenou nodded and began to walk with them Jedite and Zoicite breaking off to go look along the side streets of the festival. 

As they all were looking a voice rang out above the crowd. 

“Naru!” it was a clear voice that seemed to hold relief at having found the young redhead.

“Usa-chan!” Naru called back and waved. The petite blonde came up and hugged the redhead like she had not seen her in a long time. 

“Are you okay? I heard that a monster attacked, are you unhurt?” she said her hands seeming to tremble as she held onto her friends shoulders. 

“I am fine Usa-chan, I was a little weak right after but these gentlemen helped me find you to make sure that I was alright after everything,” Naru said as she motioned to Endymion and the Shitenou.

“Thank you so much for keeping her safe,” she said as she looked up and saw the same Midnight blue eyes. She had a few tears in her eyes making her vision swim. She could feel strong arms reach out and steady her as she blinked the tears away.

“Are you alright miss?” the beautiful blue eyes asked.

“I am just relieved that she’s alright, I might have panicked a bit after she was missing and got swept away by the crowd,” Usagi said as she tried to hide her exhaustion.

“Alright then, Were you going to the testing area tonight?” he asked the girls. 

“We were going to check on our friend at least, she has frail health and she was trying to get through the testing quicker so we could all go get something to eat before she had to head home,” Usagi said as Naru nodded. 

“We still have to Celebrate your birthday tonight before we leave the festival,” Naru said smiling.

Usagi blushed as Naru said that. “True but we should head back to check on Hotaru and find my family,” she said 

“Well Happy birthday Lady Usagi, if you would like we can escort you and your friend back as we must head back ourselves,” Endymion asked not wanting to leave the girl’s side.

“We would be appreciative thank you,” said Usagi as she smiled at Endymion and the Shitenou. They were all a little shocked at how much like Princess Serenity’s smile it had seemed. They shook their heads as they all headed back towards the testing area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the time you took to read. The dress is just a lavender version of princess serenity.  
> If you feel the need to comment thank you if not I will see you next update.


	3. Slumbering Saturn Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry All for the laps in Posting It has been Crazy in my real life. But I am back and inspired to continue to craft a new world for Sailor Moon and the Gang. So here is the next chapter please Read and Review if you wish and if you feel the need Kudo if you would like as well.

Neptune stood with the young girl that had presented as a Saturnian as the young girl calmed down from the coughing fit she had gotten not long after being tested. She wondered if this girl would be strong enough to handle the power that was possibly resting dormant inside of her. It would not be the first time that a Saturn was unable to awaken due to physical health. 

Neptune began to hum a song she had crafted long ago as a lullaby. As the testing continued the Shitenou and prince arrived back at the area with two young women in arm. The girls seemed shocked to see their friend still up on the stage. The blonde rushed over towards them but was stopped by the Lunar Guard.

“Please let me get to my friend, She’s not been feeling well,” she said as she was held back from approaching the stage. 

“I am sorry miss, no one may approach the stage or royals,” said Artemis as he stood there. 

“Let me help please, Hotaru is one of my best friends!,” she said as she looked at the small girl beside Neptune. She had no care for what they were going to say as she stepped back clearly worried. 

“Artemis, let me escort this lovely young woman to check on her friend, She and their other friend were just in the attack area,” Endymion said as he looked at the Lunar Guard. 

With a huff Artemis nodded and allowed both Endymion and Usagi through. She went right to her friends side and ran a hand across her back. 

“Hotaru-chan,” usagi said as she took her friend’s bag and opened it and pulled out a small pendant. “All your worries and all your fears shall wash away with love my dear,” she said as she smiled and clasped the necklace in hotaru’s hand. 

“Gentle hands and whispered dreams all will see better things,” she said and the tension that was throughout the girls body seemed to fade inch by inch. 

“Thank you usa-chan, mama would be ever grateful for you,” she said though labored breaths. 

“I know hotaru, I know, which is why she taught me the rhyme to help you,” usagi said as she hummed the words a bit longer holding Hotaru close and rocking her ever so slightly. 

Neptune watched the interaction and was shocked as it seemed to help the young girl.

“Do you know what’s wrong with her health?” she asked unable to help herself for a moment.

“Not really no one has been able to figure it out, she has been sickly her whole life and her mother before she passed gave her a pendant that was suppose to anchor her so that she won’t get lost in the sickness, The rhyme just draws attention to it is all,” usagi said as she smiled sadly. 

“I see, maybe Mercury could give her an exam to see if it’s something we can help with,” Neptune offered.  
“We couldn’t afford to have that kind of procedure done, but thank you for the offer,” Usagi said as she saw Hotaru nod to her. 

“Thank you Usa-chan, I think i need to get back to papa, he worries when i go out,” she said then smiled softly. 

“I understand Hotaru, we can get you home if you don’t mind Lady Neptune,” Usagi said as she moved to stand.

“We shouldn’t let her go given what we found out but as long as you give her address to the Lunar Guard you may escort Lady Hotaru home,” Neptune said 

The title had a head tilt from Usagi as she nodded then helped Hotaru stand up and she ended up leaning against the slightly taller girl. 

“She lives in Silverglen with her father at 327 Firefly lane,” Usagi said and watched as the dark female nodded and wrote that down. 

Usagi saw Naru and motioned for her to follow with a tilt of her head. 

“Thank you for bringing us back,” she said to the Shitenou then added “I just wish my friends were not feeling ill,” she wrapped an arm around Hotaru and lead her through the crowd. 

As Usagi, Naru and Hotaru left Kunzite looked at Endymion and motioned for them to go to the back. When they arrived there Kunzite turned to him.

“What were you doing out there Sir?” Kunzite asked as he looked at Endymion

“I felt that i needed to go for a walk and I am glad i did, one of the dark Kingdom were there.” Endymion said as he looked at Kunzite.

Kunzite looked at Endymion and nodded “Which one?” he asked 

“Tanzanite, and he was facing off against the new Warrior that has been popping up and dusting the Youma lately,” he said as he watched the rest of the Shitenou snap to attention.

“What did the warrior look like?” Asked Jedite

“She has bright blue eyes, pale skin, Blonde hair. I couldn’t tell her height as her armor has heels that make it hard to tell, She wears silver armor trimmed in white and gold and Carries the Crystal Sword as her weapon,” he said as he wondered what their identity was now. 

“Do you think they are running because they are scared or because they don't want to work along side us?” Asked Jedite as he looked at the group. They all glared at him. “What it's a valid question are they just coming into their powers or do they think we're not good enough to help them it would show a lot about their character if we knew,” he paused then said “ you know you all we're thinking it too, the girls worry about why this warrior is fleeing the most,” he finished. 

The shitenou we're worried for their wives as they looked at their prince. Endymion sighed then said “I think she's all new to this so I think she's just scared and confused at what's going on think about it a young woman was just normal until a few days ago and now she's fighting the monsters that the senshi take care of, she is probably running on instincts that she never knew she had,” he said thinking back to the warrior he had seen. “She was startled by my arrival so if she is not just the lights champion she hasn't awaken fully and is just fighting to protect us all and there is time to find her.” He stated as he looked up at his guard. 

“We pray that she's found soon sir we know it's been rough for you all this time,” said Nephrite as he looked at Endymion. 

“Thank you, all of you, I know I haven't been the best of company while waiting for her to be reborn, I miss her,” he said as he sighed and the years seemed to lay heavily on him. The shitenou closed ranks around him and each put a hand on his shoulder to easy the weariness of the years.

“We should get back to the stage, with this information maybe it might be able to help the girls find something out about the warrior,” Kunzite suggested as he looked at his brothers. Each nodded along with Endymion. The quintet walked together back to the stage to make sure everyone was alright.

When the quintet walked into the back the four inner guard rushed to them. They were taking a break for the line of hopeful girls to rest and receive a little food and drink from the vendors.

“What happened? Did the Warrior get taken? What happened with Tanzanite?” they asked as they looked at the men.

“Tanzanite ran after I arrived,” Endymion commented as he saw their reaction then finished with “I was taking a walk to make sure everything was alright and it was a good thing i did I saw the warrior you were talking about,” he saw them all relax a bit as their attention was put onto the warrior’s appearance.

“Yes, We need to know anything you saw while you encountered her,” Venus said as the girls all looked at their husbands. 

“We found the Lady Saturn,” said Mercury as she looked at the others, “She is not awakened yet but if she is here then the light should be soon to arrive hopefully,” she commented as she dispersed the visor.

“Saturn, the herald of death and rebirth,” Endymion spoke softly as he looked at the group, “Who was it that turned out to be Saturn?” he questioned as he watched the girls.

“The little frail one that the blonde you escorted in took with her,” announced Neptune as she came to the back. “We must return to duty the evening Snack is over, We can talk more about this in a few hours time when the line is done for the night,” she said as she paused and looked at the group.

“We all need to be on the lookout for anyone that could be the warrior or even the light, she could be younger if Saturn is that young, We might have to change what ages we are going to test if we still do not find the light soon.” Neptune commented as she turned and left to continue her duty to the queen.

The Inner court nodded and with quick goodbyes they returned to the stage. It was going to be a long few hours.


	4. Audience with the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter hope you like it

Tanzanite knelt in the throne room with the other generals. They had all been summoned before Queen Beryl. They had been listening to her rant about their lack of progress for a while now when she 

“Why has noone been able to bring me that Female knight! Or at least gotten me a name!” she snarled out at the six knights before her. 

“I would have had her my Queen, If not for Endymion,” Tanzanite said as he put his fists down to the ground to keep from looking up. They all heard the click of heels approaching them.

“Tanzanite, I know you would not have failed me if you had any choice, because you know Failure is not an option from any of you,” she said as she lifted his head to look at her. Dark red eyes looked down at him framed with vibrant red hair. Tanzanite stared at the nearly red black   
lips and felt a chill run down his spine as he let his eyes travel up to hers and her glare. 

“My Queen I will get the warrior, I promise, she seems to always come out during our normal attacks now, if I attack their little market place I believe i can lure her out,” he said the plan forming in his mind.  
Beryl looked at the others. “What plans do you all have? Tanzanite is trying to get me the warrior,” she said as she looked at the other five of her Generals. 

“We are all working on plans to take out the Senshi so that we can force the light to come out quicker and be on a back foot, We are not trying to let them best us our Queen,” said Fluorite as they bowed their heads deeper for Beryl.

“Good their little festival is a nusance attack it as much as you all would like, we need any energy we can collect for the revival of our Darkness, If we can infuse someone that is suppose to be for the light with darkness it would be all the sweeter,” Beryl said as she waved her hand to dismiss her Generals. 

As they all left Tanzanite stopped Fluorite, “Just be careful if you all attack the Festival the entire Court is there, including the Queen,” he said as he saw Fluorite make moves to snap at him but he paused and nodded after the information had been given. 

“Of course, Why would we hit near their little gathering when we can hide within the food and set up an operation to drain people that way?” he said walking off grabbing Morganite to go and work on their plan a bit more.


End file.
